specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (video game)
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace é um jogo de aventura lançado pela LucasArts em 1999, coincidindo com o lançamento de filme. Visualmente, a jogabilidade é parecida com jogos do tipo Tomb Raider, com uma visão "sobre a cabeça", mas acções como saltar, escalar, ou empurrar objectos são bastante limitadas, contando mais com interacção e enigmas. O jogador pode controlar em partes separadas as personagens Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, e Capitão Panás. O jogo também oferece uma grande variedade de armas. Enredo O enredo segue de perto o do filme, embora o do jogo mostre alguns menores eventos que podem ter sido cortados do filme, ou mostra-os pela persperctiva de uma personagem diferente (por exemplo, o jogo segue as 'aventuras' de Amidala em Coruscant durante o encontro de Anakin com o Conselho Jedi, algo que nunca é visto ou mencionado no filme, já que ele segue Anakin). Há também algumas inconsistências ou contradições no enredo, com o objectivo de criar uma nova narrativa (por exemplo: no jogo Jar Jar Binks é preso quando regressa a Otoh Gungaeojogadortem que resgatá-lo para poder continuar a aventura). --- Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi escaparam da armadilha da Federação de Comércio e começaram a percorrer o Saak'ak com o objectivo de chegar ao hangar e escapar. Entretanto, o caminho está bloqueado por droides de batalha. O jogador, controlando o jovem padawan, encontra o hangar e assiste à sua nave, Radiant VII, ser destruída. Os dois Jedi escapam para o planeta Naboo mas são separados. Qui-Gon encontra um nativo, Jar Jar Binks, e tenta encontrar-se com o seu aprendiz. Quando eles se encontram, Jar Jar leva-os para a sua cidade, Otoh Gunga. Entretanto, Binks estava exilado e com o seu regresso, foi preso. Obi-Wan liberta-o, e os três partem para a cidade de Theed navegando num Bongo. Em Theed, eles descobrem que as ruas da cidade estão repletas de droides de batalha. Eles conseguem encontrar a Rainha Amidala, mas uma explosão separa o jovem Padawan e a Rainha do resto do grupo. O jogador controla Kenobi pela cidade protegendo a Rainha até alcançar o hangar. Eles finalmente reunem-se e a nave da Rainha deixa o planeta. Devido a um problema no hiperpropulsor, a nave pousa em Tatooine. Qui-Gon e Padmé vão a Mos Espa para encontrar peças. Lá, eles conhecem um rapaz chamado Anakin Skywalker, que está a preparar o seu podracer para a corrida no dia seguinte. Durante sua estadia em Mos Espa, Qui-Gon invade o apartamento de Neg para salvar um refém Ithoriano, Tomo, que Neg o havia feito escravo. Qui-Gon também salva o vendedor Vek Drow, que mais tarde oferece a Jinn peças para a nave. Ele também ajuda Anakin a consertar seu podracer comprando peças mecânicas. Na arena antes da corrida, Qui-Gon cai numa armadilha do senhor do crime Jabba o Hutt e para saír vivo dela, terá de matar o campeão deste. Mais tarde, encontra o mercenário Jym Lang, que havia sido enviado por Jabba para matar o já embriagado Teemto Pegalies. Entretanto, Lang foi manipulado para não cometer o crime por um truque mental de Qui-Gon. Pouco antes da corrida, um bandido rouba uma peça do podracer de Anakin mas Qui-Gon encontra-o e devolve a peça de volta. Finalmente Anakin ganha a corrida e o grupo deixa o planeta para chegar até Coruscant, apesar do esforço que tiveram para conseguir negociar um hiperpropulsor novo. Entretanto, Qui-Gon é atacado perto da nave por um misterioso guerreiro Sith, mas o Mestre Jedi consegue escapar. Em Coruscant, os dois Jedi escortam Anakin até o Templo Jedi para o rapaz ser testado pelo Conselho Jedi. Panás e Amidala são deixados por conta própria, mas um mercenário contratado pela Federação de Comércio para matar a Rainha ataca-os. A segurança da Rainha fica nas mãos de Panás, e os dois tem que passar pelo perigoso Submundo de Coruscant para poder escapar da perseguição. Após contactar o Senador Palpatine e o Senado, Amidala volta a Naboo com Panás e os dois Jedi. Lá, eles lutam para devolver a liberdade ao planeta. A Rainha luta pelas ruas de Theed até chegar ao palácio, enquanto Panás e outros soldados entram no palácio e começam a procurar Nute Gunray. Entretanto, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Qui-Gon Jinn lutam contra Darth Maul, mas a meio da batalha os dois Jedi são separados. O Capitão Panás e a Rainha encontram e capturam Nute Gunray, mas não sem antes serem atacados por droides de batalha e encontrarem chaves de segurança. Obi-Wan, agora longe de Qui-Gon e Darth Maul, só é capaz de assistir a batalha de longe. Ele luta contra droides da Federação que estavam a guardar o núcleo do reactor. O Padawan precisa de usar a sua agilidade para saltar de plataforma em plataforma até chegar ao duelo. Qui-Gon é atingido pelo sabre de luz de Maul pouco depois de Obi-Wan chegar. Kenobi agora precisa enfrentar Darth Maul sozinho, e, com muito esforço, acaba por consegui-lo. Ele fala as suas últimas palavras com seu mestre gravemente ferido. Kenobi promete treinar o jovem Anakin. Pouco depois, Qui-Gon morre. Níveis *Trade Federation Ship *Swamps of Naboo *Otoh Gunga *Gardens of Theed *Escape From Theed *Mos Espa *Mos Espa Arena *Encounter in the Desert *Coruscant *Assault on Theed *The Final Battle Aparições Personagens *Padmé Amidala *Anabar *Amigo de Anakin Skywalker *Barbo *Aldar Beedo *Been *Dud Bolt *C-3PO *D'zor *Darth Maul *Vek Drow *Ebe E. Endocott *EV-7G7 *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Grendle *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Qui-Gon Jinn *Interpreter *Jowrel *Graxol Kelvyyn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kreg *Jym Lang *Lizard boy *Mawhonic *Boss Nass *Neg *[[Legends:Fiscal Neimoidiano (Saak'ak)|Fiscal Neimoidiano (Saak'ak)]] *Orn Free Taa *Palpatine *Panás *R2-D2 *Mat Rags *Ruba *Varredor de ruas (Mos Espa) *Anakin Skywalker *Shmi Skywalker *Slarm *TC-14 *Teers *Thug leader *Tomo *Mãe de Tomo *Valorum *Watto *Lacaio de Watto *Comerciante de Naboo não identificado *Rep não identificado *Cidadão de Tatooine não identificado Criaturas *Eopie *Campeão de Jabba *Kaadu *Laa *Mee *Mott *Monstro de Neg *Nuna *Peko-peko *Ronto *Sarlacc *Tee Droides *Droide cirúrgico 2-1B *Droide de protocolo série 3PO *8D8 *Droide de batalha B1 *Sonda droide Olho Negro DRK-1 *Droideka *DUM-series pit droid *Model Dx5 security door *Model Dz5 security door *EV supervisor droid *Hover cannon *Information retrieval droid *OOM command battle droid *OOM security battle droid *Power droid *R2-series astromech droid *Remote *Scrubber droid *TC-series protocol droid *Trade Federation maintenance droid Eventos *Invasion of Naboo **Battle of Grassy Plains **Duel on Tatooine **First Battle of Theed **Second Battle of Theed **Sieges on Naboo **Skirmish at Coruscant Locais *Alderaan *Coruscant **500 Republica **Restricted Area **Santogra **Tourist Center *Naboo **Lake Paonga **Otoh Gunga ***Rep Council Chamber ***Detention area ***Bongo Bay **Lianorm Swamp **Theed ***Solleu River ***Theed Generator Complex ***Theed Hangar ***Theed Royal Palace *Tatooine **Dune Sea **Jundland Wastes **Mos Espa ***Barbo's store ***Mos Espa Grand Arena ****7-Gee Lounge ****Jabba's private box ***Sebulba's private apartment ***Slave Quarters ***Watto's junk shop ***Blue Room Organizações *Boss *Galactic Republic *Galactic Senate *Jedi Order **Jedi ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Padawan *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith *Podracing *Queen *Royal House of Naboo *Royal Naboo Security Forces *Senate Guard *Sun Guard *Supreme Chancellor *Trade Federation *Trade Federation Droid Army *Trade Federation Viceroy Espécies *Anx *Gran *Gungan *Humano *Hutt *Ishi Tib *Ithoriano *Ortolan *Pacithhip *Rodiano *Toydariano *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek *Zabrak *Unidentified reptilian-humanoid species Tecnologia *Bubble lift *Droid stunner *E-5 blaster rifle *Electrobinder *Electropole *Engine binder *Flash grenade *Gungan Energy Ball *Heavy repeating cannon *Light repeating blaster *Lightsaber *Proton missile launcher *R-65 heavy blaster *S-5 heavy blaster pistol *Thermal detonator Miscelânia *Bantha fodder *Binary *Dewback stew *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese *I have a bad feeling about this *Ithorese *Jawaese *Outlander *Tusken Galeria de capas Essa é uma galeria de diferentes variações de capas de Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menece. PC Imagem:Ep1 PC frente.jpg|Frente Americana Imagem:Ep1 PC verso.jpg|Verso Americano Imagem:Ep1 PC Archive.jpg|Série Arquivo da LucasArts Imagem:Ep1 PC Jap.jpg|Frente Japonesa Playstation Imagem:Ep1 PS1.jpg|Frente Americana Imagem:Ep1 PS1 De.jpg|Frente Alemã Imagem:Ep1 PS1 Jap front.jpg|Frente Japonesa Imagem:Ep1 PS1 Jap back.jpg|Verso Japonês Elenco *Joe Alaskey – Important Merchant, Interpreter, Watto's Flunkey *Dominic Armato – Coruscant Male 2, Naboo Soldier 3, Naboo Soldier 6, Ticket Vendor, Alien Citizen *Clint Bajakian – Jabba the Hutt *Bob Bergen – EV-767, Alien Pedestrian, Coruscant Thug 3, Gungan Citizen 2 *Gregg Berger – Darth Maul, Mat Rags, Battle Droid, Coruscant Guard, Race Fan *Mary Kay Bergman – Tomo, Female Merchant, Ithorian Mother, Lost Boy, Naboo Crone *Dave Beron – Coruscant Male 1, Race Fanatic 2, Soldier 8 *Ahmed Best – Jar Jar Binks *Julianne Buescher – Concerned Boy *Greg Burson – Boss Nass, Guard Door, Injured Soldier 1, Jabba's Porter, Shop Owner *Nathan Carlson – Helpful Citizen, Sleeping Man, Tourist, Underground Worker *Scott Capurro – Fode *Scott Cleverdon – Obi-Wan Kenobi, Nute Gunray *Jeff Coopwood – Panás, Neimoidian Controller *Grey Delisle – Padmé Amidala, Gungan Child *Nick Jameson – Palpatine, BC-55, Gungan Male, Injured Soldier 2, Rodian Thug, Tense Soldier *David Jeremiah – Kreg, Informant, Naboo Soldier 1, Tatooine Citizen, Techie *Tom Kane – C-3PO, Barbo, Jym Lang, Prisoner, Thug Leader *Douglas Lee – Grendle, Coruscant Thug 1, Home Owner, Naboo Soldier 5 *Jake Lloyd – Anakin Skywalker *Peter Lurie – Anabar, Bum, Naboo Soldier 4, Scavenger, Twi'lek Tourist *Bill E. Martin – Bith Merchant, Gungan Guard, Fisherman, Lizard Boy, Naboo Soldier 2 *Greg Proops – Beed *Kevin Michael Richardson – 2-3G, Captain Rutger, Vek Drow, Gungan Citizen 1, Race Fanatic 1 *Andy Secombe – Watto *Carolyn Seymour – Shmi Skywalker, TC-14, Concerned Mother *Heidi Shannon – Jira, DC-10, Brat, Computer Console, Female Thug *Michael Sorich – Mawhonic, Teemto Pagalies, Palace Official, Security Door *Tasia Valenza – Ann Gella, Coruscant Female, Gungan Female *James Ward – Angry Fan, Coruscant Male 3, Alien Guard, Gungan Jailer, Soldier 7 *James Warwick – Qui-Gon Jinn Trivia The Phantom Menaceé diferente de muitos jogos de Star Wars pois os personagens podem cometer actos malignos sem recomeçar o nível. Alguns actos do "lado sombrio" que podem ser cometidos são: thumb|right|[[Legends:Qui-Gon Jinn|Qui-Gon Jinn a massacrar a população de Mos Espa.]] *Obi-Wan Kenobi pode destruir TC-14, e muitos outros droides desarmados na nave da Federação de Comércio. *Kenobi pode massacrar quase a população inteira de Otoh Gunga, incluíndo mulheres e crianças (mas não o Chefe Nass ou Jar Jar). *Kenobi pode matar soldados aliados e civis em Theed. *Qui-Gon Jinn pode brevemente flertar com Ann Gella e Tann Gella em Mos Espa. *Jinn também pode matar civis, e praticamente eliminar toda a população de Mos Espa. *Panás pode atingir qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que ele quiser em Coruscant, e roubar os seus itens. *Padmé Amidala pode matar os seus próprios guardas (mas não Panás) e civis. Ela também pode matar Nute Gunray ao invés de capturá-lo. *Qui-Gon Jinn pode matar Shimi sem motivo aparente. Links Externos *http://www.lucasforums.com/showthread.php?t=5630 * *Qui-Gon's Homestead Episode I Walktrough Website *Phantom Menace Walkthrough and game guide. *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace on MobyGames Categoria:Jogos da LucasArts Categoria:Jogos eletrônicos de 1999